


178: “Were you dropped on your head.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [178]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Damian Being Damian, Damian is his own warning, M/M, Poor Baby Wally, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: 365 [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 49





	178: “Were you dropped on your head.”

**178: “Were you dropped on your head?”**

* * *

"Were you dropped on your head?" Damian asked his normal expressionless voice cutting into Wally's continuous rambling from all over the place.

"Damian." Jonathan warned from upstairs hearing his partner's words clearly.

"I asked an question." Damian argued ignoring the look Wally sent his way at the statement. 

"A rude question."

"No I was not dropped on my head, demon child." Wally hissed.

"Well someone lied to you."

"Dick! Your demon brother is trying to bully me again!"

"Damian leave Wally alone or I'm sending Jon home early!"


End file.
